Good Girl
by PetOfAnInu
Summary: A song Fic that reminds Kagome of someone that was once in her life.


**Disclamer- Sadly I don not own Inuyasha or the song "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood**

**Good Girl**

**Kagome was dancing near the jukebox when the song, "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood came on.**

**She heard the catchy beat in the begaining and moved her hips to the beat.**

**Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt**

**She thought back to when Koga and her first met, "Kami, He swept me off my feet." She thought remembering when he took her to the ice skating ring on their first date. She fell several times and he caught ever single time. "Thankfully." She thought.**

**By the end of the night Koga walked her up to her door and kissed her so sweetly and softly, she had to wonder if he even kissed her at all.**

**His lips are dropping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your loving  
Go and throw away the key**

**She thought back to the first time he hit her. "I was late to dinner because of a late appointment with the InuHanyou Corp." They moved in together after dating for a year and a half and not once had he strayed from the man she went skating with on the first date. Until that night.**

**Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man**

**"And I did think that I had a good man." She whispered to no one in particular.**

Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

**Kagome danced in rythem of the music, swinging her hips left and right, hands above her head, and her head hung down and swung to left and right, opposite of her hips. She felt eyes on her but didnt care as she continued to dance.**

**Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love**

**Kagome felt arms around her waist and someone grinding into her. She shrugged and started dancing with this stranger.**

**But he's really good at lying girl  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been**

**Koga had cheated more times then Kagome would like to think and yet she stayed by him through everything. The beating, the cheating, and the lies.**

Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

**"I stayed because I was naive." She thought as she grinded more into the stranger. She leand her head on hes shoulder and lightly sighed.**

He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

**I packed and left while he was at work and had my dearest and best friend, Inuyasha, help me move all my belongings to his house and left a note saying ,**

_**"Dear Koga,**_

_**I know about all the other women, Im not mad. I cant stand to be beaten any longer, I'm stronger then that. I cant stand to look into your eyes and see that youre lying, I'm free. Dont look for me or I'll have you arrested.**_

_**Kagome**_

**Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, he's no good**

Won't you open up your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
He's no good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

**Kago wasn't a good person and Kagome now knew that. She smiled as she felt the familiar feeling of fangs against her neck lightly nipping and kissing the red and light pink crestent shaped moon where her mate marked her the night of their wedding. **

**"You'd let a random guy dance with you my dearest?" Asked Inuyasha as he trailed his sharp nails from the inside of her knee to dangerously high on her thigh. **

**She smirked and said,"Somehow I just knew it was you." Kagome turned and kissed not only her husband but her savior and best friend.**

**"I love you Inuyasha." "And I love you Kio."**

***End***

**Soooo? What does everyone think? R&R please!**


End file.
